dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Carlson
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = June 23, Age 219|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Anthony Carlson (アンソニ 卡爾森, Ansoni Kǎ ěr sēn) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the best friend of Gordon Bowlers, Freddie Garrett, Bernie Snow, Henry Johnson, Bradley Dawson, Jared Daniels, Garret Timmons, William Brief, Patrick, Nigel Parker, Jacob Barrymore, Joshua Jackson, Lawrence Prescott, Jack Smith, Chad O'Donnell, Gerald Lyndon, Jeremy Hudson, Franklin Kingston, Carl Hawkins, Edward Simpson and Shawn Spencer. He's the beloved husband of Clara and the loving father of Daphne. He's also the father-in-law of Charlie Parker and the grandfather of Max, Veronica, Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Anthony Carlson is a Personality Anthony Carlson is the Biography Background Anthony Carlson is born on June 23 of Age 219 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) He was Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his grandson, Max, Power Manga and Anime Anthony Carlson is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - Transformations Unlock Potential Anthony Carlson is Equipment * Large Broadsword - Video Games Appearances Anthony Carlson is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Anthony Carlson, Trivia * Anthony's name means Japanese name means (アンソニ Or Ansoni) is in Basque Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: He adds or priceless. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: Highly praiseworthy. From a Roman clan name. In the 17th century, the spelling Anthony was associated with the Greek anthos meaning flower. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: Priceless. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: Highly praiseworthy. Famous bearer: Mark Antony, Roman triumvir and general who shared a throne with Queen Cleopatra of Egypt. * In Shakespearean Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: King Henry the Eighth' Sir Anthony Denny. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: Priceless. * It is pronounced AN-tha-nee. It is of Latin origin. English form of the old Roman family name Antonius, probably of Etruscan origin. Mark Anthony (82-30 BC), Roman triumvir and general, sat on the throne and had a tempestuous political career with Queen Cleopatra of Egypt. Saint Anthony (third century) was an Egyptian hermit monk who founded the first Christian monastic order and is traditionally renowned for his resistance to evil. According to legend, he lived alone in the wilderness for over 80 of his hundred-some years. In England, the name is usually spelled and pronounced without the "h". Actors Anthony Quinn, Anthony Hopkins, Anthony Perkins, Tony Curtis, Anthony Banderas; photographer Antony Armstrong-Jones, Earl of Snowdon; composer Anton Bruckner; playwright Anton Chekhov; basketball player Anthony Mason; singer Marc Anthony. * Carlson last name means Japanese name means (卡爾森 or Kǎ ěr sēn) is in roots in Scandinavian and Old English, and the name Carlson means "son of Carl; free peasant settlement". Carlson is an alternate form of Carlsen (Scandinavian). Carlson is also a variant of Carlton (Old English): place name and surname. Gallery __william_herondale___why____by_lala_mot_d5c1p5n-fullview.jpg|Anthony Carlson is the husband of Clara and the father of Daphne Natsuo and yukana by lala mot dcmns26-fullview.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # ''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games Anthony Carlson is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased